Wizboy
"From beyond the veil of dispose, comes one who is versed in ways of sorcerery, traveler of the mystical relms of necromancy. Please tremble, and give it up for...Kyle, The Conjurer!" Wizboy is episode 1a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. It's also the very first official episode of the series. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle (debut, main character) *Mr. Mufflin (debut) *Classmates (debut) *Yo (debut) *Lupe (debut, cameo) *The Great Griffin (debut) *Scampers Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin Plot One day at school, Fanboy and Chum Chum were going through their normal school day when they get a new student, Kyle the Conjurer, who has real powers and was kicked out of Milkweed Academy for Wizards. After talking to him for the first time, Fanboy and Chum Chum believe that Kyle doesn't have real powers. They think he is 'playing' wizards with them. So, they do the same. Fanboy pretends to be one named "wizboy", with Chum Chum as an assistant. Kyle is annoyed at this, and when he shows them levitation at lunch, he accidently descends into Lupe's lunch tray, thus, getting pounded and messed up. Kyle marches up to the boys at recess and decides to have a "wizard-off" with them. Later, after school, during the wizard-off, Fanboy performs a 'remove his thumb' trick, which causes Chum Chum to faint. Fanboy wakes him up with an Ice Monster Bun Bun, causing him to stick to him. In his attempts to get Chum Chum off his hand and later, his head, Fanboy gets distracted. It is then that Kyle decides to do his power to destroy Fanboy (figuratively). He was about to zap him when suddenly, is soon carried away by a giffin. Fanboy and Chum Chum do not see this, thinking he left. The episode ends with Fanboy saying, "Maybe we'll play wizards with Kyle tomorrow. He'll like that", while they walk home togther. Kyle in the distance says, "No, I won't!". Songs *''Kyle's Grand Enterance'' Gallery 'Title Card' 358px-3504469177 97239ea4b2.jpg|Title Card #1 TC1.jpg|Title Card #2 TC2.jpg|Title Card #3 'Episode Gallery' Main Arcticle: Gallery: Wizboy Quotes *Mr. Mufflin: And lastly, there was a misprint on today's cafeteria menu. "Meat Larf" should read "Meat Lard." *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Mr. Mufflin!, Mr. Mufflin!, Mr. Mufflin!, Mr. Mufflin! *Mr. Mufflin: And so it begins. Yes, purple kid? *Fanboy: Which juice box goes best with meat larf? *Chum Chum: Red or white grape? *Mr. Mufflin: If they hold these two back another year, I'm putting in for early retirement. What's this?, Oh great. A new student. Well, where is he? *Kyle: From beyond the veil of dispose, comes one who is versed in ways of sorcerery, traveler of the mystical relms of necromancy. Please tremble, and give it up for, Kyle The Conjurer!, and scene. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Whoo-Hoo!, Yeah!, Yeah!, Nice! *Kyle: I don't think everyone caught my enterance, Can I do that again? *Mr. Mufflin: Great Hank, another screwball, Where to put him?, Why don't you take a seat next to? *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Ooh!, Ooh!, Mr. Mufflin! *Mr. Mufflin: Those two. *Kyle: Those two? *Mr. Mufflin: Welcome to my world. *Kyle: Invitation declined, Oh dear, you've lost your writing implement, Off you go. *Chris Chuggy: Wa, Wa, Wa, Wa. *Kyle: Ah!, Front row, center. *Fanboy: So, a wizard, huh?, Are you classically trained, or self-taught? *Kyle: Well, actually, I attended the prestigious Milkweed Academy for Wizards, until I was unfairly expelled for turning one of my professors into raspberry flan. Delicious old fool. But one day, they will see the error of their ways, and I will return to assume my rightful place as the most powerful pre-teen wizard on the planet! Hahahahahahaha! *Kyle: Uh, no. *(Fanboy farting on Kyle) *Kyle: But I didn't pull it? *Fanboy: Magic. *(Fanboy and Chum Chum are Laughing) *Kyle: Enough!, I've had with you ninnies. It is time for me to show you what a real wizard can do. Huh?, What? *Mr. Mufflin: No stick waving. You'll get this back at the end of the year. *(Kyle Gasps and Moans) *Chum Chum: Have you met Lupe, Because you are sitting on her lunch. *Kyle: Oh dear. *(Lupe Punches Kyle) *Kyle: Ow! Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com: **Making an Enterance **Illusion Delusion **Full Episode *This is the first official episode to be broadcast *Though this is the 1st episode of Fanboy and Chum Chum, it is not F&C's 1st appearence, as they previously appeared in the pilot short, Fanboy. *Kyle makes his debut appearance as the main character. *This is the first episode that takes place entirely at the school. *The end of the episode featured Kyle's antagonistic side. *Lupe first appeared as a cameo in this episode, and her first speaking part is in the next episode, "Pick a Nose". *Fanboy would have probably seen Kyle about to shoot him if he hadn't hesitated over Chum Chum stuck to his head so much. *This episode has the most deleted and changed scenes. They were all cut and moved, due to the episode running too long. *As said in this episode, Kyle's motto is "Like I'd give an elf". *While Kyle reads Necronomicon when Fanboy makes an exception of reading at lunch, his eyes quickly jerk from his left to his right, then they jerk back to his left again. This implies he's a very fast reader. Goofs *When Kyle explains about his Milkweed Acadamy backstory, his eyebrows flicker from under the hair to over the hair, then back to under the hair again. *In the 1st close-up of Kyle, his face is squat, in the 2nd, his nose is wider. *When Kyle goes to sit down, no desks are around him but then, when he puts his cape down, Fanboy and Chum Chum appear behind him out of nowhere. He might have used a trick to teleport them behind him. *When the wizard-off starts, Fanboy and Kyle have smirky grins on their faces as they pose. But when the camera zooms in on Kyle, his grin is replaced with a frown as he strikes his poses. Therefore, when the camera zooms in on Fanboy, he has a frown as well as he strikes his poses. *During most of Kyle's backstory, his ears tilt upward a little. *Fanboy was looking into the camera for a split second after Chum Chum comes off his head before turning around, so he should've saw Kyle fly towards the camera. *When Kyle says, "He is NOT a WIZARD!", a dent is visable in the upper middle section of his hair. *When Kyle tricks Chuggy into leaving his seat, there are desks around it. When he sits down, there are no seats (excluding Fanboy and Chum Chum) for the rest of the scene. *Fanboy is wearing long sleeves instead of short sleeves on the title card. *Just before the wizard-off, Chuggy is still trying to get his pen down from the air. This is weird, as Kyle wasn't controlling it. *While Kyle is levitating, his right ear is nearly pushed back against his head. *When Kyle marks the summon a griffin spell, he uses a stickynote to mark the page, but after the shot of Fanboy coming to the table, the stickynote is missing. Kyle might have pushed the stickynote down farther and turned the page while Fanboy was seen. Allusions *'Phineas and Ferb '- When Kyle glares at Fanboy after he says they can be real ninjas, this is similar to the way Ferb glares at Phineas for saying some wrong in the episodes "The Beak" and "Doof Dynasty". *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genus '- If you look really closely at Kyle's shock ball, you can see the particle floating inside it closley resembles the show's neutron symbol. *The wizard-off is a parody of an old west gunslinger battle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1